Masquerade
by T1gerCat
Summary: It's carnival time and change is here. When Bella loses her job, her boyfriend and any respect she may have had for her cousin there is only one thing she can do. Impersonate her cousin for a masked ball and meet the man of her dreams. Too bad he thinks she's someone else...
1. Chapter 1

Masquerade

**A/N:** Carnival season is here and the muses that be fed this little story to me. Not entirely sure where this is going except that it's an AH/AU. Hope you like it :D

CHAPTER 1

"Oh, Elvis! Elvis! Over here!"

Bella Swan raised her eyes from the card table in front of her to see a big, blonde buxom woman screeching at the Elvis impersonator standing just inside the double doors of the casino.

She hid a wince as the woman planted a big sloppy kiss on Elvis but when his bright blue eyes turned almost accusatory to meet hers, Bella lowered her dark brown ones to the table, gave the patrons a polite smile and quickly dealt another hand of Blackjack.

She had barely finished handing the deck when a blonde woman clad in an apple green tight vest and black pants the Casino uniform identical to hers touched her gently on the shoulder. On the woman's breast was a silver pin with her name 'Caroline'. Bella nodded and with a last smile she stepped back allowing her to move in and take her place.

"You're missing a button Care"

Bella whispered in her friend's ear before walking away. Break time. Thank God.

She made her way past the noisy slot machines, stopping to give directions to a flock of teenagers eager to lose their money, and down the long hallway with the sign Hotel Employees Only.

She wanted to lose the uncomfortably high heels she wore, but knew she'd have to be out on the casino floor of 'The Casino' again in fifteen minutes. Slipping inside the little break room for the employees on this side of the hotel casino, she grabbed a cold water from the fridge located there and sat at a little corner table. Other than herself there was Bonnie in her cocktail waitress uniform (identical vest but with skirt that should have been honest with it self and admit it was a belt, sitting at another table using her cell phone.

Bella frowned. Where the hell was Mike? They always took their breaks together and she was sure she had seen him leave his Elvis post a few minutes before Caroline relieved her...

Reaching in the pocket of her vest she pulled out her cell phone and turned it on. Employees were forbidden to take calls while working. She only had one message and it was from her boyfriend, Mike.

"Hey, it's me. Listen, I tried to find a way to tell you this, but well, I never could. I'm moving out today. I'm sorry."

Bella swallowed and stared at the phone, her stomach giving a sickening lurch. She shook her head. Had to be a joke or something. Didn't it?

Her finger shaking, she hit the speed dial for Mike.

"Oh,"

Mike said after two rings, she could hear an engine running in the background

"There you are. Good. I'm going to leave my key on the coffee table."

"Wait, what? I don't understand."

Chancing a look at bonnie, who was trying very hard not to look back at her, Bella turned to face away from her. She leaned her elbows on her knees. Mike sighed.

"Look, you're a good girl, Bella. But sometimes things don't work out."

"Don't work out? We've been dating for years and live together for six months"

"That's pretty good. As long-term as anyone's ever gotten out of me. I'm leaving Vegas."

Her heart racing, Bella frowned.

"Leaving? You were just in the casino 5 minutes ago"

Her boyfriend—former—snorted.

"I quit"

"You quit? What the hell Mike?"

"I'll go down to Cali for a while. My mom's been sick so maybe I'll pay her a visit. Anyway, sorry, babe. No hard feelings. Being with you was real nice."

Real nice. A deep sense of loss and anger were slowly flooding Bella. Biting her tongue not to make a scene she looked around for a distraction. She glanced at her watch. Fuck, she needed to go back to her post.

"I gotta go back to work,"

She whispered.

"Bye"

As soon as Mike ended the call Bella stood up and mechanically turned off her phone. Putting it back to her pocket she headed back to her post. As her eyes burned she missed Bonnie pulling her phone out again and making another call.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella smiled and preened her way through a couple more hours of games, wins and losses, every once in a while sneaking a peak at her watch to see how soon she would get off work.

When she finally only had a half an hour to go, her attention was distracted from a seriously high stakes game by a large group of staff members walking quickly through the Casino. The group of them gathered around one man, though Bella couldn't see the man very well. They looked like an entourage.

Among them, she couldn't help noticing, was her cousin, Elena. While Bella worked at the tables, her cousin was a staff vice president. Bella wondered if the guy they were swarming around was The Casino's new Chief Executive Officer. All she'd heard through the grapevine (i.e. gossip queens Caroline who worked the tables with Bella and Jessica who was a waitress) was that the man, Damon Salvatore, had come from a long line of businessmen and had won the Casino in a poker game.

Moments after the entourage rode one of the glass elevators and disappeared from her sight the game ended. with a look at the one of the beefy security officers stationed near the elevators Bella gathered the chips from the players.

First rule of Vegas. The House always wins.

With her shift now over Bella hurried as fast as she could to the employee exit. No one stopped her this time and she quickly exchanged the tight vest for a t-shirt and the heels for sneakers.

Rushing out to the parking lot, Bella slowed her pace, wondering what in the world she was hurrying for. It wasn't as though she had anyone waiting for her at home.

The Casino had a shuttle; sort of a monorail, which ferried employees out to where they were allowed to park, given it was quite a distance from the Casino itself. It pulled up to the curb and some employees just getting to work got off while she and a tall, dark haired man got on.

Bella sat toward the back and was surprised when the guy headed toward the same area. She'd never seen him before, but the casino was always adding staff. She stole a glance out of the corner of her eye and almost swallowed her tongue. The man was a god.

Gorgeous, wavy raven black hair style messily as if someone had just passed their fingers through them, lightly tanned skin, icy blue-grey eyes, and muscular arms. He wore black slacks and a midnight blue polo shirt that had The Casino emblazoned on the right side of the chest.

"Hi."

Bella blinked. The guy was talking to her. And smiling. God, the guy had dimples.

"Uh, hi." "I'm D. ."

The god leaned toward him and offered his hand, which swallowed Bella's smaller one. "D.?"

"I wasn't asked for my opinion when I got the name so I shortened it" The god winked.

"Definitely know the feeling. Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella, Off work for the day?" "Yeah, just finished my shift. You?"

D. shook his head.

"Just getting a feel for the place. I like to know what I'm dealing with." She nodded.

"Yeah, it helps knowing where everything is. This casino is huge so it's easy to get lost when you're new."

The little tram flew by the visitor parking and went through a tunnel in the back to the staff lot. Bella couldn't help noticing D. Studying her closely... and with interest. She wondered what job D. Had been hired for. If he was on the floor as a dealer, he'd get to see him pretty often.

The tram stopped and Bella had to exit. D. made no move to get out of his seat. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

D. smiled.

"Most likely you will. Enjoy the rest of your day, Bella."

Bella stood up but was yanked back by their still joined hands. "Can I have this back? I kinda need it to drive"

She tried to flirt. It must have worked because the god chuckled and released it. With a last smile Bella left the tram..

As she made it to her car, Bella felt a little disappointed she didn't learn where exactly D. was working. Although, maybe it was for the best. The last thing Bella needed was another boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Iced chai latte, please,"

Bella told the woman behind the counter at the coffee and tea place on the second floor of the casino.

"Put hers on mine and I'll have a caramel macchiato."

Startled, Bella saw D standing next to her. The man was dressed similar to the way he had been the day before when they'd ridden the tram together, a black shirt with the casino's emblem on the right chest pocket and dark slacks. With his dark hair he should look like he was going to a funeral but instead he looked tanned and gorgeous.

"Thanks."

Bella cleared her throat.

"No problem. You on a break?"

D handed the lady the money, and she gave him the change and then the drinks. He gestured to a nearby round table with two seats. After they sat, Bella said,

"Haven't started yet. Got here a bit early so I decided to have a drink. How about you?" "A short break. I saw you standing over at the counter and couldn't resist saying hi." "Oh, you did?"

Bella found herself smiling at that for some reason. D smiled, showing dimples. "Well, honestly, you're hard not to notice."

She blinked. "Really?"

The blue eyed man snorted.

"You must know you're pretty gorgeous." "Hardly."

Bella's face felt as hot as a Vegas summer day. D laughed. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, I just—"

"Not used to being hit on?"

Bella had to laugh at that, her traitorous blush getting more pronounced. "So, you wouldn't be averse to going out with me sometime then?"

D Pushed, his eyes locking on hers imploring her to accept. Really, she wouldn't, not normally. Damon was incredibly good-looking and was obviously attracted to Bella, but there was a good reason she should say no.

"Not entirely, no. But, I have to be honest and say I literally got dumped yesterday by my boyfriend."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry." Bella odded.

"It's a little raw right now. So if you're still interested in the future, ask me again sometime."

"Sure,absolutely." D grinned.

"Give s me hope."

Glancing at her watch, Bella sighed.

"Now, I really do need to go. Thanks for the latte."

D winked

"Any time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that night, after Bella's shift was over, she waited for the employee tram. The night had cooled off considerably and she was wishing she'd brought a coat with her. A black Mercedes pulled up along her and the window lowered.

"Hey, kiddo, I need to talk to you,"

The woman behind the wheel said. That woman just so happened to be her cousin, Elena. "What's up?"

Bella leaned against the open window.

"Get in. Let's go to dinner."

"My car's parked in the back lot." Elena waved that off.

"I'll bring you by for it later or even pick you up for work. Come on."

Knowing it would be pointless to argue with Elena, Bella went around and got into the passenger seat. Her cousin started driving before Bella got her belt buckled.

"What kind of food do you want?" Bella shrugged.

"Anything you want"

"Fish and chips it is then. I need a favor. I'll explain once we've reached the restaurant."

They lapsed into silence on the drive over the restaurant. Bella knew the place Elena had chosen just based on the road she took. Elena and her family had taken Bella and Mike there around Christmas. Which reminded her…

"Mike left me yesterday,"

Bella said as Elena's Mercedes pulled up to the valet parking attendant of the restaurant. Funny how even though she'd been sucker-punched just yesterday, the pain of Mike leaving wasn't as sharp as it probably ought to have been.

Elena nodded but didn't say anything as they exited the car and she handed the keys over to the attendant. Neither of them spoke again until they'd been seated at a corner booth near the back of the sparsely lit restaurant.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mike"

Elena said, perusing the wine list. Bella snorted.

"You never liked him anyway."

"No, I sure didn't. I can't say I'm not happy he's gone. However, I am sorry he hurt you."

Elena gazed at her over the wine list. The two cousins shared a sad smile. Mike, Bella's ex boyfriend, was Matt's best friend. The same Matt who's heart Elena broke in high school. In retrospect, Bella knew it was risky entering a relationship with him.

"I'm going to get a bottle, you in?" "Wine sounds good"

The waiter came by for the wine order and once Elena had given it to him; she turned her attention back to Bella. The cousins resembled each other quite a bit, and could pass for sisters if one ignored their different last names.

They both had the same dark brown, nearly black hair, though Elena wore her pencil straight while Bella's was curly, and the same chocolate brown eyes. They also shared the same height of five-foot ten inches.

"I have a favor...well, a proposition for you,"

Elena said. Eyeing her warily, Bella buttered a slice of sourdough bread. "What sort of proposition?"

"This coming Saturday, the boss is having an employee masquerade ball" "A masquerade ball?"

"Yeah, I guess he's originally from some tiny town where they throw balls all year around"

The two cousins exchanged a weirded expression.

"This masquerade thing is the real deal. He wants costumes and masks and all that." "Weird."

"I'm okay with whatever his eccentricities are. Anyway, this is supposed to be for upper management, executives, admin staff, that kind of thing."

Bella smirked.

"No peons allowed."

Elena gave her a sheepish smile.

"Right. And I'm expected to attend as a vice president."

"Sure, gotcha. What does this have to do with me?" "I've already got plans for the weekend."

"So tell the boss"

"It's not that easy. He's already said he expects everyone to attend and that if they have plans to cancel them. This is my career, Belle. I can't just fuck around with it."

She couldn't really figure out what any of this had to do with her, but Bella figured her cousin would get to that eventually. Elena loved to make a big production out of everything.

"What are your plans?"

"I'm going to San Diego for the weekend." Bella shrugged.

"So, tell Elijah you have to reschedule the weekend. I'm sure he'd be okay with it. Can't you go the following weekend?"

Elena turned a dark shade of red and said nothing. Shit.

"Oh, my God. You…you are not having an affair" Elena glared.

"I don't need you to judge me."

"For Christ's sake, then tell the dick you have to reschedule." Blowing out a breath, he brother looked away.

"It's not that easy. We've been planning this getaway for a while. And, well, Elijah would be suspicious if we both K.."

Bella stared at her, her stomach falling down down down the wabbit hole. "You bitch..."

"What? I would think you would understand."

"Understand what? That you got bored with your loving husband ever since you popped the twins and you want something new Elena?"

"You just don't get it Belle. He's too sweet and sugary. I want passion" "So you have to fuck your husband's brother?

A passing waitress stared at them

"You have no fucking clue what you're talking about."

Elena snarled. Anger seethed in Bella but didn't say anything further when she noticed their waiter along with another restaurant employee heading toward their table with their meals.

"I know, I know,"

Elena said when they walked away. "But you're single. You don't get it"

"You're right. I don't have a loving husband and newborn twins I'm hurting. Look, I don't give a damn that you sleep with, I don't even like Klaus but you should have the decency to be honest about it with Elijah. He deserved to be told it was over before you cheated

on him Elena."

"What are you? Dr. Phil?"

The straight haired woman snarled. Bella shook her head; Elena was a serial cheater after all. Bella decided it was time to cut to the chase before she went after her cousin with her knife.

"What is it you want from me?"

Elena nodded and took a sip of her wine recognizing the don't ask, don't tell olive branch her cousin extended.

"Good. Down to business. I already rented the costume." "The costume?"

"For the ball, Bella." Elena sighed.

"Why would you do that when you don't intend to go?" "Because, I want you to go in my place." '

Bella was certain she couldn't have heard her cousin right. The word "huh?" formed on her lips, but she held it back in favor of staring at Elena, who at that moment seemed more like a stranger to her.

"Hear me out here, in the costume; no one will even guess it's you instead of me. All you have to do is show up for two or three hours and keep the conversations to a minimum."

Bella took a long swing of her red wine and finally managed to say, "You're nuts."

Elena calmly cut off a large bite of fish, dapper it in the creamy sauce, popped it in her mouth and chewed it before continuing. Swallowing, she waved her fork in Bella's direction.

"I'll pay you." "You'll—"

"Pay you. Yes. How about a thousand? A thousand bucks for a couple hours work is pretty good, I would think,"

Elena said with a nauseating smirk. "Shit, you must really want to get laid." Elena's jaw tightened.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Bella shook her head.

"Not. Do you know how much trouble we could both get in at work? And what about

Elijah? Doesn't he want to go to the ball?" Elena stared at Bella

"Why would I tell him about it? All he knows is I'm going to be out of town this weekend on business and that's true. He doesn't need to know anything else and he adores the

brats. He doesn't care about anything else."

"Well, forget it. You're going to have to find another way to spend time with Klaus" "I love him"

Elena exclaimed with her eyes widening. Bella would have believed her if the two cousins weren't closer than sisters. Elena loved every man she was with until the novelty wore off.

Bella tossed down her napkin and finished her wine in one long sip.

"Whatever. I'm not doing it. And I'm done here. Do I have to get a cab back to my car or are you going to give me a ride?"

"I'll take you. Let me get the bill."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The drive back to the casino was heavy. Tension and hostility flew off Elena in waves, but Bella just concentrated on looking out the window. She knew refusing to cover her was the right thing.

Elena barely stopped the car long enough for her to get out. Bella turned to say goodbye but her cousin's car had already sped away.

"Whatever"

She remembered she'd never turned on her cell phone after getting off work, so she turned it on now as she got into her car. It beeped almost instantly, advising her of a message. It was from Victoria, the floor manager, telling her she needed to see her in the morning before the shift.

Bella shrugged, figuring the casino wanted to add a table to her schedule. She'd been through that before. After the dinner with her cousin, Bella felt all wound up and

certainly not in the mood to return to her lonely apartment. In fact, she had a serious need to get drunk after the last couple of days.

Fortunately, she knew of a little club just off the strip. She hadn't been there in months, since she'd been dating mike, but now seemed like an excellent time to check out the action there.

The club, Blood Oasis, was located only a couple of streets over from the Casino, so Bella made it there in minutes and left her car with the valet. Even as Bella approached the door of the club, loud, heart-pumping music vibrated the ground beneath her feet.

Definitely what she needed.

Bella took a second to let her eyes adjust to the low lighting and flashing blood red lights before making her way to a stool at the bar.

He glanced at the dance floor, quickly noting the throng of young and old, hot and not-so- hot people gyrating to the music.

"Jack and Coke,"

She told the bartender, normally she'd have just the coke or something girlier but after

Elena's proposition, alcohol was necessary. "I'll get that, and I'll have another Scotch," Someone said from next to her left elbow.

Bella blinked when he recognized D. The man wore tight, nearly painted-on jeans and a blacker than black shirt opened at the throat. Sweat beaded on his forehead as though he'd just come from dancing.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were following me," Bella said with a smile. D chuckled.

"It must seem that way, but since I arrived first I'd say you must be following me." He smirked. Bella's lips curled to a matching smile

"Touché. Nothing so sinister, though. This is the best club in Vegas." D took a sip of the Scotch the bartender set before him.

"So I've heard. You want to drink that and then hit the dance floor with me?"

Bella hesitated. She had a feeling if she got out there and danced with D it would lead to something a lot messier. In so many ways. Only that day she'd turned down a date from him. And yeah, this wouldn't be a date, exactly. But they did both work at the same place and things could get complicated.

On the other hand, since she already somewhat knew D, there would be no need for meaningless small talk before they got down to what they both probably wanted.

Bella downed her drink and offered her hand to D., who took it and pulled her toward the dance floor. Bella recognized the popular dance tune blaring from the direction of the club's DJ.

It wasn't long before they joined the other dancers in fairly sexually explicit gyrations to the music. D. had turned her around so that her back was pressed against D.'s front and, with his hands gripping Bella's hips, the man's plans were clear as day.

D. looped his arms around Bella's waist and leaned down to growl in her ear, "God, I want you"

How could Bella fight that? She couldn't. A ragged moan escaping her lips, Bella leaned back.

"What are you waiting for?"

Giving Bella a rather wicked smile, D. pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. For just a moment, Bella was tempted to cling to the man, but stopped herself, reminding herself this was just a quickie in a club.

When the kiss ended, Bella went to the stall door and twisted the lock. "I'm going to go home, I think. Got an early day at the hotel."

Bella nodded, not really sure what to say. What did you say to the man who'd just fucked you so hard you could barely stand?

Thank you seemed stupid. Instead he opted for the very neutral, "Good night."

"Good night. You, um, staying longer?" "I might."

The truth was she was ready to leave herself, but for some reason she wanted D. to think he planned on hanging here for a while.

"All right, then. See you around" "Yeah, see you around."

Next day at 9am sharp, Bella standing in the office of her boss. Her boss, Victoria Fell, a stunning redhead greeted her with a handshake.

"Have a seat"

She indicated a chair in front of his desk.

"I'm not going to waste time with a lot of chitchat, Bella. I have some bad news." "Bad news?"

"Our new boss, Mr. Salvatore, has decided to go in a different direction with the hotel. And that direction doesn't include the casino"

Bella's heart dropped straight to her stomach and together they free fell somewhere near her toes. She gripped the arms of the chair hard.

"You…you're letting me go?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know this is a blow and it's awkward with Elena working here, but I

wasn't given a choice" "When?"

Victoria sighed.

"Effective immediately. I have a check for you for two weeks' pay in lieu of any notice." "I can't believe this."

Bella went numb, cold.

"I have a friend who works for one of the hotels downtown. I'll put in a good word for you there"

Victoria stood and came around his desk holding an envelope. Bella knew that was her cue to leave. She, too, stood.

"I'll give you a call after I get in touch with my friend," "Uh, thanks. Thank you."

She took the envelope in fingers she couldn't even feel. She turned and left the office without another word. Just before she reached her locker to get whatever personal items were there, she turned on her cell phone and hit the speed dial for number three.

"Elena? It's me. Look, I've thought about it. If the offer is still on for the money, I'll do it. I'll impersonate you at the ball."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The only good thing about losing her job, Bella thought as she waited for her turn for an interview was that she had an opportunity to go after what she really loved. Working as a dealer was supposed to be a summer job but instead it lasted for years.

It also meant she didn't have to face D. She wasn't the type to go for mindless sex in random bathrooms (wrong cousin for that) and she didn't know how to feel. She didn't even know D.'s last name, nor did D. know hers, for that matter. And he'd never given him her number.

Which begged the question. Did she even want to get to know him better? If she did, she could always go back to the Casino for a drink and hope she bumped into him or go back to Crimson. At first glance D. seemed like a dangerous, yet good guy and the sex had been great, but, well, some things just worked out for the better. When she was ready for a relationship, Bella thought she might like to try someone who was not affiliated in any

way with casinos, either as a worker or a performer. Difficult in Vegas, maybe, but worth a try.

Bella shifted in the seat while waiting to be called. It was just a metal folding chair and she was seated between a tall, thin woman with bleached blonde hair and a Hispanic man with a thin mustache. Every time she shifted in the uncomfortable chair the guy glared at her.

She didn't actually expect to get the job. She hadn't taught since her tutoring sessions in school but what was one more bad decision? She had made enough of those in this past week including agreeing to her cousin's idiotic, sleazy idea to pose as her at Damon Salvatore Masquerade Ball tomorrow night.

The guy next to her got up and made his way to the metallic door on the side, which probably meant Bella should start getting nervous. She'd be next.

If she didn't get invited back for a second interview, she could always look for another job as a dealer. Vegas was filled with casinos.

Sometimes she wished she had listened to aunt Miranda and had gotten into business or hotel management like Elena had. Unfortunately that sort of thing bored her silly. She was her mother's daughter and loved teaching She just had pushed it aside for a while in favor of a steady job at the Casino.

"Isabella Swan"

She stood, handed her CV to the secretary and walked through the metallic doors leading to the principal's office. Bella felt as though she'd been on an electric chair by the time the interview was over and the sandy haired man showed her the way back.

She was so nervous she had hardly remembered the long and tongue tying name he had. Planting her tush in the same uncomfortable metallic chair, she pulled her cell phone out of her purse and checked her messages, killing time until Mr. Saltz-something decided who the new history teacher would be.

There was a message from her cousin telling her she'd come by Bella's apartment later with her masquerade costume.

Truth be told, Bella couldn't wait until the whole ball fiasco was done. She'd put in an appearance, hang around as Elena for a couple hours and hightail it out of there. And good riddance to The Casino and all to do with it as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damon Salvatore knew how to throw a party at least.

An open bar and a buffet filled with seafood, lamb, and prime rib? Oh, yeah, Bella definitely approved.

She'd arrived thirty minutes earlier in the costume rented by Elena. In true Elena fashion, the costume was baring a lot of skin even if its Disney version was far more modest.

The bottom of the costume was made up of blue, green and gold…torn skirt pieces. The thing had a name but Bella couldn't remember it. It was paired with a jeweled bra that also had torn fabric hanging from it. Strappy silver stiletto sandals were on her feet and her head was covered by a silk fabric in the same colors as the skirt. It was held in place by a jeweled chain of sorts and a piece of see through midnight blue fabric covered the bottom half of her face.

"You're an Indian princess"

Elena had proudly announced earlier than evening when she dropped the costume off. Bella had taken one look at it before looking incredulously at her cousin

"Before or after she was gangbanged in a street corner? There should be one hell of a lot more fabric here Elena!"

"Pfft. You're exaggerating I'd wear that" "Then do!"

Bella had growled but Elena was adamant. She had already gushed to her coworkers about the costume, she said.

"Don't be a baby. Your face will be covered" Elena had sneered and that was the end of it.

Bella felt vaguely ridiculous in the attire, but had been relieved to see a number of others guests wearing similar costumes, most of them with masks that covered their entire faces. Elena had vehemently refused to let her wear a mask and instead a threadbare piece of fabric covered the bottom half of her face.

Not for the first time in their lives Bella had to restrain herself from struggling her cousin. She'd managed to fake her way through two brief conversations with Elena's co-workers

already. Another hour and a half or so and she'd be home free.

As far as Bella knew, the guest of honor had yet to make an appearance at his own ball. Sure most everyone wore full masks, but no one so far had pointed Salvatore out. Which

was fine with Bella, because, basically, she didn't want to deal with the guy who'd fired him, nor was she sure how familiar Elena would be to the new boss. Knowing Elena however, it'd be best to just avoid it altogether.

"Mikaelson"

Elena had jumped at the chance to have her husband's famous name but it took Bella a few seconds to realize they were addressing her and not one of Elijah's many siblings. A man in a burgundy and silver costume was looking at her. She'd spoken to the guy earlier. Tyler This-or-the-other Wood.

"Hello, Tyler, enjoying the party?"

She kept her voice low enough and through the sheer fabric it sounded husky. She hoped the muffled sound would help those at the party from realizing she wasn't Elena.

Tyler shrugged.

"I'd rather get a bonus or something than have this stupid ball."

"I've heard Salvatore plans on doing cutbacks. Got rid of the Casino already." "That's right. Your cousin worked there, right?"

Bella nodded.

"Sorry to hear that. Cute girl"

Having no idea how to respond to that in a way that would sound like Elena Bella opted to clear her throat and look pointently around the room.

"Have you seen our host yet?" "Nope."

A few more moments of silence and Tyler left to talk with a darker skinned woman in a red costume similar to Bella's and she sighed with relief. The less he had to talk to Elena's co-workers the better.

She remembered seeing an alcove to the left of where she was standing that led to a window seat and a window overlooking the hotel's pools. Last he'd checked no one had been over there, so she decided to see if she was still so lucky. She could possibly hide back there and wait until the hours she intended to put in had passed.

Glancing around, Bella saw no one paying any particular attention to her, so she slipped around the corner and to the alcove.

Standing at the window overlooking the pools was a tall, raven haired man dressed in an all black tuxedo with tails, even the shirt was black, and a long cape trimmed in blood

red. The chandelier in the alcove reflected off the sprinkled silver dust in the man's hair, almost giving him the appearance of having dozens of tiny mirrors covering his head. He wore black gloves and in one hand he held a long dowel, painted black, and on the end of the dowel was a red and black Mardi Gras mask, decorated with shiny sequins, jewels, and beaded fringe.

And Bella recognized his profile, his scent, really. "D.?"

She blurted out before he could think better of it. D. turned from the window to face her, his expression going from surprise and then a smile.

"Great costume. And you are?"

Bella swallowed. Shit. It hadn't occurred to her D. wouldn't remember her. I mean, sure, they weren't like dating, but…wait. Her face was somewhat covered. Of course, D. Didn't know her.

"It's me…Bella." The smile widened.

"Bella! Wow, I've been looking all over for you. You disappeared on me after that night in the Blood Oasis."

"Yeah, uh."

She could feel her cheeks reddening. "I like yours, too."

"What?"

Bella pointed to him. "Your costume."

D. laughed and held the mask over his face for a second.

"I'm sort of a vampire. Sans teeth at the moment. I bought some, but, well, I've misplaced them. Hey, I didn't know you were an executive for The Casino."

Oh, fuck. Damn it.

"Um, yeah, Sw - Mikaelson"

What if D. knew Elena? God, she was an idiot. She shouldn't have called out to D., but the man looked so gorgeous standing there and she hadn't expected to see him.

"I didn't know you were either." "Right."

D. took a few steps closer.

"I haven't formally met everyone on staff. In fact, that's the reason for the ball. For everyone to get to know the new boss."

The little alcove was suddenly quite warm with D. Standing directly in front of him. "I know."

D.'s hand touched Bella's fabric.

"Perhaps we could remove this for a moment so I can kiss you?"

Bella's fingers shook as he reached up to help D. unhook the hidden clutch that held the sheer fabric in place. Near their location was a plush, cushioned Queen Anne style chair. D. lightly tossed the mask onto the seat.

D.'s hands cupped either side of Bella's now exposed face.

Bella closed his eyes as D.'s lips lowered to cover hers. The kiss was sweet and hot at the same time.

She couldn't do this here. Shouldn't. Anyone could come along and, besides, damn it had she no self-control? Bella stepped back, breaking the kiss, and shaking her head.

"Sorry, I know you said you weren't really ready to date after your breakup," D. said, stepping within kissing distance again.

"But maybe you can change your mind?"

Bella opened his mouth to reply, but once more D. was kissing her, framing her face with his hands. How the hell was he supposed to think rationally when this man was kissing her? Bella's arms found their way to D.'s waist and pulled him closer still.

It was the thought of D. trying to kiss Elena the next day that had her pulling back. "We really shouldn't be doing this here"

She panted. D. swore under his breath, his eyes locking on her lips as he nodded

"You're right. We should get back to the party" "Actually, I think I'm going to go"

Breathing heavily still, she hooked the fabric in place to cover her swollen lips and ran her hands over her costume to fix anything that had been moved during their kiss.

"Leave? Already?" He stood.

"Yeah, I'm trying to avoid Damon Salvatore."

D. blinked. His cheeks had two red stains across them. "Something wrong?"

"Bella, I'm Damon Salvatore."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's eyes wide as the younger man stared at him. "D. as in Damon... Obviously"

Bella stammered shaking her head. D shrugged one shoulder

"My close friends and family call me D. . ." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"Well, that's just great. So all this time you were lying to me about who you were." D. winced.

"Not really. I never said I wasn't Salvatore."

"It would have been nice to have that information before you were screwing me" Bella snapped.

"Bella—"

"Did you know when you fucked me that you were going to fire me?" Bella's eyes flashed.

"Oh, hell, what does it matter?" "Fire you? I didn't—"

But Bella stormed out of the little alcove without another word and D. Was forced to chase after her. Bella appeared to be faster than him though despite the heeled shoes because by the time he got back to the main ballroom he watched as Bella slipped through the double doors leading out.

D. shook his head. He'd deal with Bella later. He couldn't leave his own party. But he noticed his assistant, hovering near the buffet table dressed in a green velvet clown's costume. He headed over to him.

"Wayne, do you know why Mikaelson would say something about my firing her?" "Elena Mikaelson? No, sir. Perhaps she hit the bar?"

Wayne suggested.

"No, Bella. Bella Mikaelson"

Wayne's clown makeup took on a ghastly look when he frowned. He shook his head.

"Sorry sir, but no. I thought the two had different last names... Bella is Elena's cousin. Before you came to the Casino she worked at the 21 tables"

Well, that would explain the firing comment, but…why would Bella not-Mikaelson be at his party?

"Where is Elena Mikaelson?" Wayne shrugged.

"I haven't seen her in the last few minutes. Earlier I saw her talking to Lockwood. She's wearing a slutty costume, indigo and gold"

D. grimaced. That description clearly fit Bella. And why would Bella pass herself off as her cousin? He didn't know what was going on here, but he would get to the bottom of it.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Wayne asked.

"Quite possibly. Can you come with me? I may need your assistance locating something."

Bella leaned against her front door as soon as she got inside her apartment. How in the hell did it all go so wrong? Maybe because it had been a harebrained idea in the first place.

If Elena were in front of her right now she would strangle her.

Tearing the extravagant head dress off her head she almost threw it against a wall, but remembered mid-motion it was a rented costume, and the last thing she needed was to have to pay for the ... thing. Groaning, she moved away from the door and laid it carefully on the coffee table.

Damon Salvatore.

That was seriously jacked.

She started pulling off the few yards of fabric that constituted a costume as she walked into her bedroom and then the bathroom. She needed a shower and a good strong coffee to clear her head. But first she needed to get something out while she was still hot. Bella punched the number for her cousin on her cell phone.

"This better be important,"

A heavy British voice yelled after the third ring.

"Get your dick out of my cousin and put her on the phone. NOW!" A series of groans were heard and then Elena's voice came through "What the hell do you want? I'm in the middle of—"

"I don't care what you're in the middle of," Bella interrupted.

"The shit has hit the fan." "Have you been drinking?"

"Not fucking funny. I'm sure right now your boss knows I'm not you." "What? Did you screw up?"

"No, I got screwed."

Bella exhaled and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Listen very carefully. I don't want to have to repeat any of this." "Bella."

"Shut up, 'Lena. You cannot blame this one on me. And I don't want any interruptions either. Here's the short version. I've had sex a couple of times with Damon Salvatore." "Are you fucking out of your mind?"

Elena growled.

"You're interrupting. Don't worry, cuz, he didn't think I was you when he was taking me"

Bella sneered

"Stop being a bitch, Bella." "Pot, Kettle. Elena"

Bella growled out before pinching the bridge of her nose. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit unfair, but the situation warranted it.

"The first time was a couple of days ago at the Crimson Oasis. At the time I had no clue he was Salvatore."

There was a long pause.

"You just let anonymous guys at clubs screw you?"

Elena asked, disgusted. Gritting his teeth, Bella said,

"I'm not the one screwing around on my husband" "I swear to God—"

"He told me his name was D. At the time, okay? I don't think he knew who I was either. He knew I work…worked…at The Casino, but that was it."

"You mean to tell me the head of the hotel is banging employees?" Bella winced.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"All right. Tonight…what exactly happened?" Elena sounded much calmer.

"We, kinda, made out t at the ball. I stopped it before we got further" "You fucked around with him knowing you were supposed to be me?"

"I thought he was just an employee I had been with before, so I didn't think he would ever think I was you since he knew me as Bella,"

She explained, her own head pounding as her fury unleashed. "When it was over, he told me he was Damon Salvatore."

"Hmm. Well, that doesn't necessarily mean he realizes you were pretending to be me." "I told him my name was Mikaelson, Elena, and I was passing myself off to everyone else at that party as you. There's no way he won't know by the end of tonight that you weren't there and I was."

"You lied?"

Elena sounded appalled. Bella could hear Klaus snicker in the background

"Well if you weren't so busy fucking your boy-toy and actually did your job, I wouldn't have to, now, would I?"

"This is just great."

"It's your fault. I'm not the one who came up with this masquerade switcheroo. My guess is I won't be the only one unemployed after this."

Elena cursed.

"There's no way that guy is going to fire me." "Really? How do you figure?"

"Lawsuit. We've got the perfect case against him." "We?"

Bella glanced briefly at her phone.

"He coerced you into having sex with him to keep your job. Then when you decided to blow the whistle on him, he had you fired. Now, he intends to fire me in retaliation, too." "Elena..."

Her cousin chuckled. The downright evil sound had Bella suddenly afraid

"There's no way he'll fire me after the dirt I have on him. In fact, maybe I should get a raise."

"You think you're going to blackmail Damon Salvatore because he had sex with me?" "Why not? That's how it's done."

Her stomach turning, Bella swallowed.

"That's not how it's done with me. There's no fucking way I'm going to do that, Elena. You put yourself into this position. You can tell Salvatore whatever you want as far as you are concerned, but leave me the hell out of it."

"Don't be a wimp."

"Fuck you. This conversation is over."

Bella hit end call and tossed her cell onto her bed. She'd always known her cousin could be a grade pompous bitch, but she'd never realized how evil she was.

And she'd also convinced Bella to be a bitch just like her. Bella shook her head. She was under no illusions. She should have said no to her scheme. She could bitch and complain all she wanted about Elena, but her cousin had not held a gun to her head.

Bella went into the bathroom and straight into the shower, hoping the piping hot water would wash away the dirty way she felt.

She was not a sleaze. She didn't hurt people, not on purpose. She didn't set out to deliberately deceive people. Hell, Bella knew she wasn't perfect, but she hadn't stooped this low before.

When she stepped out of the shower and reached for the big fluffy white towel on the rack, Bella felt no better. Sure, it was true D. Hadn't been completely honest with her, but Bella had been just as much at fault. And there would be no way she would allow Elena to threaten D. . .

She reached for his robe and was just wrapping it around her when she heard the distinct sound of her doorbell.

What the hell?

Wrapping another towel around her hair, she walked into the living room.

"Who is it?"

"It's D., Bella. Will you let me in?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For a moment, Damon thought Bella would refuse to open the door to him, and he held his breath as he waited several heartbeats before he heard the lock being slid back.

Bella stood on the other side of the open door wearing a baby blue bathrobe. Her dark hair appeared damp. Her eyes, a warm chocolate color, were wide and uncertain.

"Hello, Bella. May I come in, please?" Bella bit her slightly plump bottom lip. "I... yeah, okay."

Damon waited for Bella to step out of the threshold so he could walk into the apartment, and when she did, he closed the door himself. He glanced around the clean, tidy apartment with the violet walls living room and combination dining room-kitchen.

"Nice place."

"What is it you want, Mr. Salvatore?"

Bella's face was a mask of cool politeness. He tried a smile.

"Mr. Salvatore? I think given the circumstances that's way too formal." "It's hard to know what to call you."

"How about Damon?"

Bella leaned against the wall separating the living room from the kitchen and shrugged. Damon noticed the sheer bejeweled fabric Bella had been wearing to the masquerade ball

sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up and studied it. "Was this heavy to wear?"

Bella shook her head.

"Not a lot, it was uncomfortable mostly" "Why didn't you take it off?"

"I was supposed to be Elena"

He let the fabric slip from his fingers.

"Well, at least you're admitting that much."

"How could I not? You didn't get here by accident. I'm sure you found out my address from my personnel file."

"I did, yes. Why don't I take you to dinner?"

Bella sighed.

"I've got stuff here I could make. There's no point in letting it go to waste. I can't afford that, being out of a job and all."

Damon winced.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know you were working the tables" "Would it have made any difference if you had?"

"No,"

He admitted.

"I still would have chosen to eliminate the Casino. It just doesn't fit with The Casino's new image. But I would have found you something else within the organization."

"Just because you fucked me?" "Bella—"

"Never mind. Can I have a moment to get dressed?"

"Yeah, sure. You want me to start cooking something for you?" Bella looked surprised.

"No, that's okay. I'll be right back. Why don't you, um, have a seat or something?"

Damon found himself restless when Bella disappeared to get dressed. He wasn't even sure why he was here. He liked Bella, of course. The girl was gorgeous and good in bed. But Damon had had plenty of more sophisticated lovers. Still he'd been drawn to Bella even when he shouldn't have been. He never should have been screwing an employee in the bathroom of some club. His lawyers would have heart attacks if they heard about it. Although it would be worth to see his Father having one.

Bella returned dressed in a pair of old, faded jeans and a tight, thin, red tank top. She wore no socks or shoes. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I'm going to make myself an omelet. You want one?" "Sure, sounds good."

Damon sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bar. "I haven't had an omelet for dinner in years."

"I'm sure you're used to caviar and lobster, like on the buffet."

Bella nodded, her lightly teasing tone going completely over his head as he blew out a breath and admitted

"Some. But it's not like I was fed caviar on crackers as a baby." "Is this the part where you tell me you grew up poor?"

Bella emerged from the fridge juggling a carton of eggs, hunks of yellow and white cheese, an onion, a package of bacon, and tomatoes.

"Can't catch a break from you, can I?"

Bella reddened, but didn't respond. Instead, she turned her back on Damon and started messing with the coffeemaker on the counter.

"Look, I do want to talk to you about your masquerade, but that can wait a bit? I can give you a job at the new place, Bella. Even though there is no more Casino, I've heard nothing but praise for your work there."

Bella finished adding coffee and water to the maker, turned it on, and then faced Damon. "As what? A maid or at the reception?"

"Well, maybe."

"I don't want to be a receptionist and I sure as hell don't want to be a maid, Damon" Bella sighed.

"You want bacon?"

"Yeah, everything you have there."

"This may come as a surprise, but I didn't grow up wanting to be a dealer. In fact I used to pity dealers for doing the same boring thing all the time. I didn't plan on doing it for the rest of my life either"

"Yeah?"

Bella nodded and took two mugs out of a cabinet.

"I wanted a break when I was done with school and I caught a summer job. So, I guess maybe I stayed at the tables longer than I should have. It paid my bills and it was a comfortable job. You know, I knew how to do it in my sleep"

"What is your dream, Bella?"

Damon took the offered mug of coffee out of Bella's hand and waited as Bella poured cream into her coffee and then handed it to Damon.

"I'm sure you'll think its lame." "Try me."

"I want to teach. High school level. I have a degree in history and literature" Bella bit her lip; her cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Damon asked gently.

"It's what my mother does"

Bella snorted and began chopping tomatoes and onions on a cutting board. "Elena thinks I'm an idiot for it"

At the moment Damon was pretty sure Elena was the idiot, but he wasn't prepared quite yet to discuss the other brunette. Besides her family statement hit a little too close to home. It was one of the reasons he left Mystic Falls. He hated the path his father had set out for his sons. In the end the man would have to get used to Stefan doing the family legacy thing. Damon had other plans

"People don't always understand someone else's dreams and I've found family is the worst for that. What have you done towards the dream?"

"Well, I started interviewing in schools" "Anyone in particular?"

"Wassel Academy and a few others along the Strip" Damon nodded.

"I know it. It's been rebuilt recently. How far have you gotten in the interviews?"

"I've gone through one round already. I'm supposed to go back for another on Monday." Bella opened the package of bacon and set it in the frying pan.

"I know the new headmaster pretty well,"

Damon said as he finished off the first cup of coffee. He got off the stool and came around into the kitchen to pour himself a second cup.

"I'll talk to him."

Bella froze, her chocolate eyes wide. "About what?"

"You know, about the job. I'm sure he'll give it to you" "Because you know him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, my God, no. If I get this job, it has to be because they liked me. Not because you said, 'Give the girl I had sex with a job.'"

Damon frowned.

"I would not say that."

"I'm sure he'd figure it out, Damon. Do not interfere with this, for God's sake. I'm a grown woman able to get my own gigs."

Bella shook her head. The man was worse than her father padding her resume with the good people of their small town when she had wanted to get a job

"Now get out of the kitchen before you get splattered with bacon grease." "Okay, okay."

Damon left with his refilled cup.

"I won't call him. Have it your way." "Thank you."

"Personally, I've never understood it when someone doesn't want to use the contacts they have in life."

"You don't get how someone wants to earn it themselves?"

Damon shrugged.

"Life can be shitty as it is, I don't see why you shouldn't take advantage of whatever it takes. Bella, what if you never get a show on your own?"

Bella smiled a little.

"You've never seen me teach, yet you think I must suck?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. There are thousands of people out there. Do you think everyone who wants to be something makes it?"

"All right. But if I can't get it on my own then I don't get it."

"You'd rather live without your dream than have someone help you obtain it?" Damon grimaced.

"I really don't get it."

"Damon, helping me would be listening to me practice my lesson or go over the exam I plan on giving my student or physically pulling me away from work to go out. Calling in a favor to get someone the part isn't help. That's... manipulation. That's like a scene out of The Godfather."

He held up his hands.

"Okay, I get it. You win. I hope you get the part. And on your own, too." "Good, thanks."

Bella laid out the cooked bacon on a paper towel to drain. Then she walked over to the counter opposite Damon and leaned on it. She didn't move to continue cooking, but instead met Damon's gaze.

"Are we going to talk about tonight?" "We should."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Easter Everyone!**

Bella nodded.

"It's the elephant in the room. I just think I should explain. I mean, that's why you're here, right?"

"It's a big part of it, yeah. But there's another reason I'm here." "There is?"

"Yeah, but before I get to that, you're right. Let's talk about the ball."

Damon sipped his coffee, needing a minute. Part of him was pissed at the deception. Clearly the cousins had set out to pass Bella off as Elena, but he had no idea why. Considering his own recent unethical behavior, however, he wasn't sure he could be completely full of censure.

"You probably wonder why I'd do a masquerade ball in the first place." "I'd heard it was because you're originally dance obsessed town"

"That's true enough. But it wasn't my idea to do the ball. My best friend's wife suggested it. Thought it would break the ice with the upper management."

Stupid idea, Damon thought, but everyone else seemed to like it so he'd agreed. That and when Alice and Rebekah combined forces it scared him.

"Well, see, that's the problem I guess. Or was," Bella said softly.

"You made it mandatory to attend."

"Originally I was just going to have a big mandatory meeting, but everyone else told me this would be more fun."

Damon sighed. He felt distinctly like a jackass.

"Elena had other plans out of town for this weekend and was too chicken shit to tell you she didn't want to cancel them. Lately I'm not sure I even know my cousin anymore. Or myself, I guess. Rather than cancel, she offered me money to pretend to be her in the costume for a couple hours at the ball."

"I sort of figured it was something like that." "You did?"

"Minus the money part. I had assumed she just asked you for a favor." Bella turned a dark shade of red.

"Actually, I refused at first. But after I lost my job and my ex-boyfriend left me in the lurch with the apartment and some other bills, I let the money tempt me. I was thinking

about leaving when I ran into you tonight. I was so surprised to see you there; I guess I

became an even bigger idiot than I already am." Damon smiled.

"Seems to be quite a bit of that going around these days. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was from the beginning, but I find people act kind of weird around me when they know I'm the boss. You were so hot I didn't want that weirdness between us."

"You thought I was hot?" "Uh-huh. Still do."

Damon laughed.

"But I'm sure you know that given that I attack you every time I see you. I owe you an apology over that. I haven't been behaving like the CEO of a hotel corporation, that's for sure."

"I imagine fucking the employees is a huge conflict of interest." "Pretty much."

Bella straightened and came around the bar to stand in front of Damon. "Good thing I'm not an employee anymore."

Damon stared at Bella's full lips a smirk playing on his own.

"No, you aren't."

"I'm sorry about impersonating my cousin" "I'm not."

Bella blinked. "You aren't?"

"No."

He moved in closer, their mouths mere inches away.

"If you hadn't shown up tonight as Elena I might never have seen you again. I didn't even know your full name. But now—"

"Now?"

Bella's gaze strayed to Damon's lips and then back to his eyes. "Now I can do this."

Damon pulled Bella close and lowered his lips to hers

"That omelet was really good,"

Damon declared about forty-five minutes after they finally got around to eat. "My mother burns water. It was safer if I stuck to cooking"

Bella smiled. Those days were mostly pleasant memories although she wasn't sorry to have put some physical distance between herself and her parents.

"I probably shouldn't have even been hungry after that buffet, but really I just let everyone else eat from it rather than have too much myself."

"It looked like a nice spread," Bella said.

"I'll take you to a nice private seafood dinner."

Damon rinsed his dishes in the sink. She shook his head.

"I don't need anything fancy. I'm pretty good with a simple pizza." "Don't like fish?"

"Sure, I do. I just hate cleaning and deboning it"

Bella shrugged and stuck the rinsed dishes into the dishwasher. She figured this was the awkward time. They'd had sex, had something to eat. Now what? Would Damon want to stay over? Make his excuses to leave? Were they going to keep seeing each other?

Biting her lip, Bella walked over to the dining room table to pick up the bread basket that still contained a couple of the biscuits she'd served with the omelets. With her back to Damon, she decided to venture a question.

"You said there was another reason you came to my apartment tonight other than to talk about Elena?"

"Yes, most definitely."

Damon came up behind her and molded himself to Bella's back. He wrapped an arm around Bella's waist and pulled her snug against him.

"I want to keep seeing you. I meant it when I said your impersonating Elena was fortuitous. I'd been cursing myself as the biggest idiot for not learning more about you when I had the chance. Always thinking with the wrong head"

Bella laughed. "One question"

"Yeah?"

"Are you staying over or going home?"

Bella decided she might as well just be blunt and get the question out instead of dancing around the subject. She couldn't tell by Damon's expression what his answer would be and she found herself holding her breath.

"I'd like to stay if you'll let me."

Exhaling slowly, Bella hesitated. Did she want Damon to spend the night? Staying over was kind of a big step, wasn't it? Really they hadn't even been an actual date. Not that it mattered really. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella fiddled nervously in her chair as she waited to hear if she would get the job at the Academy. If she did, the first thing she'd push to be dealt with would be getting new chairs for the offices.

Hoping to distract herself from her pained butt she let her mind float over the weekend. Damon had stayed Saturday night with her and then they'd gone out to breakfast together. Afterward, Damon had had to go into work at The Casino (it was still called Casino despite it being Casino less), joking the CEO never got a day off. It had been one of Bella's best weekends in recent memory. If she got the job, it would make the past weekend that much sweeter.

Elena had tried calling her several times over the weekend, but Bella had ignored the calls. She didn't want to hear anything from her cousin right now.

The same sleek haired, beautiful secretary that was there the previous week walked out of the principal's office and stood in front of the few applicants holding a few sheets of paper. After a couple names for music and maths she got to the literary classes.

Bella bit her bottom lip

"Isabella Swan for English class"

Relief flowed through her, and elation. A smile spread on her lips. She couldn't wait to tell Damon when they met for lunch.

* * * "Bella, we need to talk."

She didn't like the sound of that. "About what?"

The family pizzeria around them was bustling with life as Bella began to panic. Was he going to tell her they were over? Would make sense. What did a woman who'd just gotten her first serious teaching gig have in common with a big shot hotel chief executive officer anyway?

Damon didn't reply but instead ordered a scotch and turning to her he took her order for an iced tea and a caprizziosa pizza.

"Is this a conversation I'm going to like?" Bella asked again. This time Damon sighed.

"Probably not. Listen, Bella, I fired Elena today." "Oh, no."

Bella looked down for a second, then back up to meet Damon's gaze. "I understand considering what we did."

"I didn't fire her because of the masquerade ball. I asked to see her intending to tell her I knew what had happened and that I was going to let it go this time, but she'd better not pull any other crap."

Damon shook his head and took a sip from his scotch.

"A lot better than she deserves really. But, then, I don't understand. If you didn't fire her over that—"

"I didn't get a chance to say any of that to Elena. She came in threatening me with a lawsuit if I fired her."

Bella felt the color drain from her face. "Oh, shit."

"Imagine my surprise when I heard she was cooking up a wrongful termination suit against The Casino because I had forced you to have sex with me and then fired both of you when you rejected my further advances."

"Oh God."

Bella buried her face in her hands. She couldn't... wouldn't look at Damon. "Bella."

Damon reached across the booth for her hand and curved her fingers around Bella's palm.

"Elena says you fully support this lawsuit idea." "Elena's a bitch,"

Bella said, still not looking at Damon. "You must hate me."

"I don't hate you, and I don't believe it either."

Bella finally looked up and noticed Damon's expression was open and kind. "You don't?"

"Nope."

She smiled. "Good."

Bella gripped his hand.

"But, Elena did tell me she thought about that when I called her Saturday night before you got to my apartment. I should have mentioned it to you, and for that I'm sorry. I just... I really didn't think she'd go through with such an idiotic thing."

Damon shrugged.

"I doubt she will. She doesn't have much of a case unless you testify that we had an inappropriate relationship while you were employed there."

"And that you fired me because of it?"

"Actually, according to the lawyers, just the relationship alone would be enough to imply that was the reason you were fired."

Bella had a dreadful thought she could barely voice, but she had to be sure.

"This is going to come out really shitty so I apologize in advance, but, your lawyers didn't tell you to buy me off, did they? That's not what this is about is it?"

"No, Bella. I don't buy people off." Damon released Bella's hand at once. "Sorry, I did say it would come out shitty." Damon ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it's been one of those days. It's all right. I know we've not been seeing each other for long. To be honest, I did have a moment when Elena first came into my office that I thought maybe you were a part of it."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel any better," Bella admitted.

"But at least we're both assholes. Damon, I want no part of Elena's bullshit. I have no idea what's wrong with her but I hardly recognize her any more"

"The reason I fired Elena is because I can't have a vice president making threats to me. I

won't bend to blackmail. Not from anyone." "Completely understandable."

The waitress came by with their large pizza and refilled their teas. Damon took a couple of bites from a slice of the pizza.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't want it to come to this." "Me either. I'm sure I'll hear an earful from Elena."

Bella stared at the pizza, not very hungry.

"You still want to see me or have you had enough of my nonsense?" Damon laughed.

"Not even close. I like you. A lot. And you're the hottest girl I've met in a long time. I

think we've had a pretty great time so far, don't you?" "Yeah, I do. And I really like you, too. A lot."

"So, I hope what happened with your brother won't keep you…us…from seeing where this could go. I think we could be really good together."

Bella slid out of the bench opposite Damon's and joined Damon on his side of the booth. "Me, too."

He pressed his mouth to Damon's in a slow, sensual kiss. Laughing, she said,

"You taste like pizza."

"Hmm. Let me see what you taste like."

Damon grabbed the back of Bella's head and brought their lips together.


End file.
